User blog:Mai18/Welcome to my blog
Neptunia is also an game that you do battle monsters,events,and more things and neptunia is my favorite RPG Game and also i know neptune is older sister of nepgear but nepgear looks older than her, i dont know what the reason but its reminds me of K-on!, Ui is mature than yui and yui is older than her,And also, i hope neptunia rebirth and rebirth 2 comes to west, because i didnt buy it and i think it dosent work on vita because its japanese. today playing neptunia victory i was playing today and want to get blanc white pigments because i need it for blanc Proseceor unit for her at the item develop i was getting youth heart from deus man and killing one dosent get youth heart maybe because the drop rate? i dont know Nep games coming Neptunia Rebirth Did came on Japan 2013/10/31 And the english version isnt anounced to release but peashy and plutia appers DLC Characters and the previous Victory nep game DLC Characters( Tekken brocolli and more ) Do come back at rebirth and histoire is DLC Which shes can be played Here's the trailer www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcbs7XAw3XY Neptunia Rebirth 2 Did came on japan 2014/3/20 and the NA And EU Version Isnt anounced But We will know soon and....If someone loves RED Then She comes back at only Re;birth 2 and histoire can be played as DLC Here's the trailer:www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3LfVpYeCE4 Neptunia PP Idol Came on japan 2013/6/20 and the english version did anounced to come to 2014 But we dont know when. PP Idol is a game That You play as 4 Characters Neptune Noire Blanc and vert. You make your choice to who choose the character. Like what is your Favorite Character. Sadly Plutia and Peashy isnt there but they maybe will be DLC. We dont know but il ask When i know if they are. Here the trailer www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxOo2C4cho4 Chou megami shinkou noire gekishin black heart is game which noire became the main in this game and this game have New characters and its a chibi game And will Release On Japan 2014/5/29 Heres the trailer www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGuYZ6CxgVE Last but not last Two new nep games coming soon. The first game anounced is called Choujigen action neptune U. it is An action title with"Slash-and-boring" Gameplay. While the name hints that it may be for the Wii U, The platform in question has yet to be confirmed Kami Jigen game neptune VII is the second newly anounced title.Not to be confused with number 7, Neptune VII Is the sequel to last's Year ( in america) Neptunia victory. While Not Much more Known About this title,Compile Heart has hinted that the game concerns " a goddess who fell into the dark side," " The Change of gamindustri" " The series Greatest looming threat" and a "violent gamindustri battle over the dimensions" As with neptune U, The Platfrom for Neptune VII Has yet to be confirmed. Both game however are currently on Track for a 2014 realease. if so,this would mean the release of a whooping 4 titles to be released in the series this year ( in Japan) Information from: Hey-hey-listen.com/2014/03/2-new-nep-games-coming-soon/#more-3525 I Have A Word Well Now I Will Say Something That If You Guys Want To See Histy From Re;birth 2 Go to Its Page, I Post It At The Comments Category:Blog posts